The Hogwarts Years
by Ashlyn di Angelo
Summary: A fanfic that I found from a while back so I figured I would puvlish it


Chapter 1

"Honey wake up it's here!" my mom shouted upstairs to me.

"What is said it?" I shouted back.

"What do you think it's your Hogwarts acceptance letter of course."

"Ahhhh! Finally I have been waiting all summer for it!"

"I know that's why I told you about it instead of hiding it from you for a few days."

"Mom!"

"Just kidding."

"So can I see the letter now then?"

"Yeah here it is," she said while handing the letter over to me.

I looked at for a second and the outside said:

Ms. Ashlyn Sinclair

Second story third bedroom on the right

17998 Ash Lane

Manchester, England

I turned it over and saw a stamped seal. I ran my fingers over it before carefully opening the letter to preserve the seal. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Daniel Hawthorne

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Sinclair,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Iliana Hawthorne  
Deputy Headmistress

"Yay, looks like I'm in for a fun year, can we go to Diagon Alley, please?" I said after looking at my class schedule.

"Well, I don't think I have anything else planned for today so yes we can. After you and I have finished getting ready."

"Okay."

An hour later we were standing outside by the brick wall that lead into the wizarding world. My mom pulled out her wand and did the sequence to get it to open into Diagon Alley.

"You go grab your wand and I will go grab your books, potion set, and cauldron then we will meet up at the pet shop and grab you an owl," my mom said when the wall opened and handed me the money to go and buy my wand.

"Okay, see you then," I replied and walked off to the wand shop.

I walked into the wand shop and saw the rows upon rows of wands and felt a shock wave of excitement shoot through me.

"Are you here for your first wand then?" The owner of the shop said coming of the shop's backroom.

"Yes," I replied.

"Okay, I think I know the right wand for you," he said while grabbing a wand from the wall. "Elm wood with a phoenix feather, ten inches, very sensible," he said taking the wand out of its box and handing it over to me. "Now just flick your wrist and see what happens." When I flicked my wrist the wand jumped out of my hand. "Okay, so that wasn't the right one for you here try this one then," he said handing me a different one, "Oak wood with a unicorn hair, twelve inches, very understanding."

When I flicked this one a lot of the wand boxes fell from one of the walls. "Now let's try a rowan wood with a phoenix feather, six inches, very delicate." This time when I flicked my wrist a blast of air shot out of it. "Maybe a cherry wood with a unicorn hair, fifteen inches, very flexible." I flicked my wrist again and this time it caught a paper on the desk on fire.

"I've never had to make more than two wand choices before and now it's four, I have a suspicion of which one will work for you though," he said and went to the corner of the back wall. "Ash wood with a dragon heartstring, nine inches, very unyielding." When he handed it me this one I felt its resonance and knew this was the one and when I flicked my wrist, then fireworks came out of the wands tip. "That is your wand now."

"Okay thank you for all the trouble you went through to find this for me."

"Oh no, it wasn't any trouble at all."

With that I walked out of the wand shop with my new wand in hand and headed out to the pet shop. When I got there my mom was already there waiting for me with my school books and other supplies. Which showed how long I had taken because I had only had to grab one thing, while she had, had to grab multiple things.

"What took you so long?" she asked me as I walked up to her.

"Well, I couldn't find the right wand," I replied.

"What do you mean, how many tries did it take you?"

"It took me four tries to end up with this one."

"What is it?"

"Ash wood with a dragon heartstring, nine inches, very unyielding. What is yours?"

"I have a cherry wood with a phoenix feather, eleven inches, very sensitive."

"So do you want to go inside now?"

"Sure, you can pick any animal you like in there."

So I walked inside to see all the animals in there and my eyes immediately went to a soft gray owl with black spots on it.

"Can I get that one, mom?"

"No, I said you could get any animal except that one, of course you can."

So then she walked up to the cashier and bought my owl for me. After that we left to go home, where I would wait anxiously until the term started.


End file.
